


A Sunset to Admire

by ProtagonistChan



Series: Faerie Omens [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Faerie Omens, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtagonistChan/pseuds/ProtagonistChan
Summary: A really weird AU I came up with. There’s going to be a lot of fluff, plenty angst and a few tragedies.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens) & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Faerie Omens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818865
Kudos: 6





	A Sunset to Admire

Aziraphale stood shoulder to shoulder with his Fairy brothers, sisters, and others, waiting with bated breath for a sign that this new world they would be crossing into was safe. He couldn’t help nervously fidgeting with his fingers a little. What if they crossed and found it wasn’t that safe after all? Or worse, that the gate closed behind them and they couldn’t return home. 

He watched as Oberon picked something up, and inspected it. Titania smiled at him warmly, and Aziraphale couldn’t help but watch the interaction with fondness. He could never wrap his head around all the gossip that said they weren’t in love; anyone could see how Titania looks at Oberon like he hung the stars themselves. 

The two joined hands and went through the gate, and suddenly lines of Fairies and Fae alike were going through. Aziraphale steadied himself, waiting for his line’s turn. 

He could feel his heart pulsing, and the return of the anxious pounding of his head. When the line ahead of him made their way across, he clenched his fists, taking a somewhat shaky breath before squinting his eyes shut and flying forward with the rest.

Aziraphale carefully peeked one eye open, and found his other opened along with his mouth. He was completely blown away at how familiar everything was. He watched as everyone set to work immediately, using magic to designate homes, setting up barriers and gathering resources. He took a moment to look over towards the King and Queen, chatting away happily. 

Shaking off his awe, he wandered about. He wasn’t going to be any good to anyone yet. He was a researcher, a scholar. Everything was already the same as home, so he just had to wait for a library or something of the like to be made for him to work at. 

He found his way to a cleared path, and decided to follow it. He carefully studied the ground, and gasped a little in excitement when he spotted an unfamiliar flower. Digging through his bag, pulled out his journal and inserted a new page, making notes on his observation of the flower, noting its veins and extreme purple colour. 

Aziraphale was focused on studying what little he could without proper equipment, completely ignoring his surroundings in lieu of this new discovery. He used some light magic to make an exact replica image of the flower to go along with his findings in the notebook. 

Satisfied, he closed his book and set it very carefully back into his bag. He was still entranced in the flower, however, excited by there being brand new things for him to discover in this world. 

He was startled out of his thoughts by a tap on his shoulder and jumped a little, spinning around to see a good friend of his.

“Luna, my dear girl! How are you! Oh wait, no sorry, you came to me needing help didn’t you. What is it you require my dear?” 

He warmed at the smile she gave him, knowing they were rather rare. It never failed to make home feel special when he managed to get one out of her. 

“You could at least let me ask, but yes, I do need help. Her Highness asked that we assist Puck and Lumi with a task Oberon has given Puck.” Aziraphale dropped his bag. 

“Puck? Oberon’s right hand? You can’t possibly be talking about that Puck... are you?” 

Luna nodded. “The very same. Why, is something wrong, Aziraphale?”

Aziraphale shook his head. Nothing was wrong, if anything he was excited. It wasn’t every day a nobody like him got to meet one of the right hands, especially not the Kings. “Nothing at all, my dear! Lead the way.” 

Azriaphale noted how she observed him, and was glad she seemed satisfied with that answer as she began to lead the way. “I’m not sure how much information Puck has on who is joining him on this task, so let me go first. I’ll introduce you two.” He nodded, and tried to fight back the excitement that nearly clawed its way out. 

As they continued on their way, Azriaphale noticed Luna’s head perk up and watched her fly a little faster. He chuckled to himself, and sped up himself. 

“Always a pleasure Luna, where’s your frien-“ Aziraphale smiled at the Fae, a little taken back by how sharp his tone was but didn’t let it deter him.

He flew forwards, closing the slightly awkward amount of distance between himself and the rest of the group. “It’s an honour to meet you Puck, truely, a mere scholar like me being graced with the chance to work alongside a right hand is… simply amazing!” He couldn’t help the bit of excitement that slipped out, and really, who could blame him. 

There was a long pause of silence, and Aziraphale fidgeted with his fingers. He was trying not to stare at the man's long, auburn hair. He’d never seen anything quite like it, and it didn’t really match the rest of his appearance. He looked rather… worse for wear, to put it bluntly, but his hair looked softer than even the finest of silks. 

_ ‘Did I… say something wrong? Oh by the Queen, I spoke out of turn- I said I’d let Luna handle the introductions and yet… what have I done??’ _

“Ugh… Uhm.. mmm.. No! No, no honour. Or- ugh…” Aziraphale flinched back at the Fae’s clear frustration, staring at the ground and grabbing at this bag’s strap in case he were to send him away. 

Another pause passed, and Puck turned his back to Aziraphale. “Forget it. Nice meeting you too, let’s just get this over with.” Azriaphale watched as he shot off and hesitated, looking to the sisters for support. Lumi shrugged and followed after him. Luna patted his shoulder gently, tilting her head before following after her friend and sister. He took a short moment to compose himself before following the others.

“So, what were you doing before I came to get you?” Aziraphale knew full well what Luna was attempting to do, and was thankful for the chance to relax. 

Carefully pulling his journal back out from his bag, he opened it to the page with the flower and explained his findings to his friend. He was excited to get to show her the new flower, and what links it might have had to others. She listened intently, and even chimed in every so often with her own ideas.

Eventually they ran out of discoveries and theories, so the journal was put back into Aziraphale’s bag and the hunt continued on with only small talk, and the odd joke here or there. 

Azriaphale watched Puck with interest; Luna said he didn’t like his job and yet he seemed anxious to complete it perfectly and in a timely manner. With each passing hour he seemed to grow more anxious and frustrated. Even when every now and then someone would find something, Puck barely seemed to give a surface level examination before dismissing it. 

“This is getting us nowhere. We’ve searched the whole north and east of the forest, but it’s getting dark quickly and he’s going to want results soon. Let’s just split up. Two take the south, two take the west.” Puck, again, didn’t wait for a reply before shooting off. 

“So… who’s going to go with him?” Aziraphale asked the twins, and was shocked to find them both staring at him, the same singular raised eyebrow and ‘is it really a question’ expression on their faces. 

“You... can’t seriously want me to go with him?? He despises me! What if I damage Fae and Fairy relations because I say something idiotic again?!” 

“Despise you?? He’s clearly c-“ Luna slapped a hand over her twin’s mouth, and the two had an intense, silent conversation that was lost on Aziraphale. 

“Just go. I promise, it’ll work out. If not, I really doubt you can make it worse.” Aziraphale smiled softly, glad Luna was still being her usual, snarky self. He nodded, turning slowly and taking off after the Fae.

He caught back up easily enough, but couldn’t stand the awkward silence between them. Aziraphale cleared his throat, and decided the issue needed to be addressed. 

“About earlier… I- uh… well, I apologize if I said something wrong. I  _ truly _ didn’t mean any harm.” 

There was yet another stretch of silence, but Aziraphale noticed Puck slow down and the intense concentration on his face. 

“I…” Aziraphale was startled by the sudden voice, he assumed they would be making the rest of the trip in silence. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I just…” Puck slowed to a stop, placing his head in his hands. Aziraphale stopped and turned to him, concerned. 

“I was really stricken with you and… I don’t know my brain just kind of broke…” 

_ ‘Oh. He put his head in his hands to hide the smile. Just another Fae trick. Here I was, all concerned.’ _

The Fairy felt his face redden, hands clenching. “I apologize for offending you, I truly do, but playing jokes like that is…. it’s…  **_cruel_ ** .” His tone was much more sharp than he had intended, yet he didn’t feel too bad about it. He had every right to be upset, didn’t he?

Azriaphale felt his throat clench as Puck let out a sad laugh, and gave him an empty smile. “You… really don’t believe me, do you?” His venomous tone made the Fairy shrink back, taking a step back. He raised a hand to his mouth, eyes wide as Puck spoke again. 

“Aziraphale…” he paused, muttering something to himself. “Azriaphale, you’re like an actual angel. Your hair must have golden thread carefully spun into each lock, because the way it captures the sun is…” he stopped.

Aziraphale felt his chest tightening, his face going rosy as tears burned at the corners of his eyes. He had received the odd compliment here or there in passing, but never anything like this. Not once had he received any recognition of this level, and certainly never this heart felt. He watched as Puck turned his back to him, noticing the back of his neck was rather pink, though nothing compared to his own face. 

“And your eyes! They’re too blue. They’re like a kaleidoscope of blue, and they twinkle so brilliantly that Oberon will never be able to give Titania a gem that could compare to them. Your wings are so well cared for, you yourself, you are far too kind. Of course I was attracted to-“

Aziraphale couldn’t help the hiccup that escaped, feeling overwhelmed by all the praise. He swiped helplessly at the hot river of tears that refused to end, until Puck took hold of his hands. “I’m-“ Aziraphale looked into his eyes, and saw Puck studying him. “-sorry. Listen you can just… go catch up with the others. I’ll see if there’s anything here, it’s my job anyways…” 

Aziraphale felt that all too familiar panic and shook his head, holding tightly onto Puck’s hands. He didn’t want to be left alone again. He didn’t want to be separated from the Fae who had just bared his heart for Aziraphale to see. 

“Ok, alright. We can stick together, that’s fine.” Aziraphale barely registered the words, his mind swarming with his own thoughts. 

_ ‘He could still be joking. No, no. That had to be serious. But we just met!! No one’s cared that much, not even after years of friendship. It has to be a trick. But what was the point?! Maybe-‘ _

He felt his breath escape him as Puck brushed some of his hair out of his face, lightly grazing his forehead in the process, and then softly placing his hand on his cheek, tilting his head up. “There’s that gorgeous man who I fell for instantly. How are you doing Angel? We good to go?”

Aziraphale felt a shaky smile form, letting out a hiccuped laugh. “Angel? I’m hardly-“ he tried to continue his protests but Crowley refused to let him speak, interrupting with tuts. The Fairy puffed his cheeks and pulled his mouth into a tight line, signaling his reluctant defeat. 

Puck winked at him, smirking with the same amount of sass he saw when they first met. Aziraphale smiled at him, and felt his heart skip a beat when the Fae’s smile only grew wider and more genuine. 

“Hey guys! We think we found something!!” Aziraphale turned towards Lumi’s voice, somewhat thankful for the interruption because frankly, he wasn’t sure how to continue things from there. He took off towards her voice, ensuring he never loosened his grip on Puck’s hand. 


End file.
